From Headband, To Glowing Tattoos
by melpos
Summary: Set during "The Headband" and continues from there. On Ji comes with them, by following, realizing Aang is the Avatar...Just your regular 'On Ji joins the group' fanfic. I take all kinds of criticism. Kataang, Sukka, Maiko, On JiXHaru, The Doph FINALLY UP
1. Chapter 1: Addition To The Group

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Summary: Set during "The Headband" and continues from there. On Ji comes with them, by following, realizing Aang is the Avatar... Just your regular 'On Ji joins the group' fanfic. Sorry for the typos. But I take all kinds of criticism. R&R!

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Ask Aang! He knows!

Aang: Its true! She doesn't! It is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko!

Me: Thanks Aang. You know, you're my favorite character.

Sokka: Excuse me?

Me: Nevermind. ***whispers*** I'll tell you later.

Aang: Heh heh. Okay.

**Chapter 1: ****Addition To The Group**

On Ji saw Aang and his crew leaving. So before they closed the cave mouth with earthbending(courtesy of Toph), she went with them on to Appa. They didn't even notice her. She was riding on Appa's tail. As she looked up from her spot, she saw Katara kiss him on the cheek. 'That's my Kuzon!' she thought. After seeing him blush, she sighed, earning a glance from Sokka.

"Uhhh... Guys?"

Aang looked back at him, "What, what is-" He stopped mid-sentence and saw On Ji.

"What's going on? Who's there?" Toph was looking all over the place with her sightless, foggy eyes, wondering what was going on.

"Her..." Katara mumbled under her breath. She gave On Ji her scariest glare, one that Sokka saw and pulled back a bit.

On Ji was speechless. She was... embarrassed, freaking out, so many emotions inside of her, running wildly. "I-uh-" she stuttered, at a loss for words.

"Maybe we should land..." Appa started descending as soon as he heard Aang say this.

As soon as they landed, a stunned Sokka started going wild.

"Why did you follow us? How did you pass Toph's earth wall? Don't you have-"

"Woah, woah, Sokka! Calm down! Let me handle this!" Katara started to walk over to On Ji, when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"No. Let me do it." Katara turned around to see Aang looking at her straight in the eye. She could see seriousness in his glare.

"Okay..." Katara walked away defeated.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey Kuzon! Boy, am I glad to see YOU!" On Ji said to Aang as they walked around the forest alone.

"On Ji, I have to tell-" Aang was cut short, by On Ji's words.

"You threw a great party, Kuzon." She put her hands around Aang's shoulders.

"Heh heh, yeah" Aang started blushing.

On Ji then started moving closer, her eyes fluttering, when she landed a big kiss on his lips. Aang pushed back though, looked her into the eye, and ran off. She followed him though, all the way back to where their camp was set up.

"Kuzon, what's wrong?" On Ji placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. But she didn't notice a certain waterbender watching...

"'Kuzon,'" Katara responded putting imaginary quotation marks in the air, "Is done with you right now. C'mon..." she started pulling Aang away.

_'Ugh! How can she do that! That's my Kuzon!'_ On Ji thought, watching them walk away.

"Aang," Katara started, "I know On Ji's your friend, but I really think we should bring her back to her city. She doesn't-"

"Katara, it's ok if she travels with us. She means no harm!"

'She means harm to me,' she kept listening to Aang as she thought this.

"... And who knows; she might have a special fighting skill that could help us in war!"

Katara let out a sigh before responding, "Fine," she turned around with attitude, heading back to camp leaving a guilty Aang behind.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Aang came back, he saw everyone sleep. Well, all but one; "On Ji," he breathed out her name. He could tell she was trying to fall asleep, but sleeping on the ground is hard for someone who's not used to it. "On Ji, I know you're awake."

On Ji brought herself up to Aang. "I'm sorry, I-I just... Can't sleep." she brought her head down.

"It's ok, just use this!" he brought out his sleeping mat he used sometimes.

"Oh wow," she took a quick glance of the mat before looking back up at him. "What are you gonna sleep on?"

"The ground," he said shrugging his shoulders. He looked up at On Ji to see her guilty face. He let out a laugh. "Don't worry, I'm used to it!"

"Well; if you say so," she put the mat on the ground and quickly fell asleep.

As he saw her falling asleep, he walked over, to sleep next to Katara, who was on the other side of the sleeping teenagers. It was Katara on the right side, with Sokka in the middle, and On Ji on the left side. Toph was sleeping in her own tent made of Earth.

By the time the sun came up, (almost)everyone was still sound asleep. Until they heard a scream. Aang jumped up with his staff and Toph was in an earthbending stance. They looked to where the noise was, but saw On Ji and Sokka sitting next to each other blushing.

"What was that?" Aang asked.

Katara started laughing. "I saw the whole thing." she crossed her arms. "On Ji was hugging Sokka while they were sleeping. Why, On Ji?"

"I umm... Well..."

"Yeah On Ji. What happened right now?"

She pointed at Sokka, right when Sokka pointed at her. He was the first to speak.

"It wasn't me! It was her! She was _cuddling_ with me!"

"I-I Uhhh..." she just blurted it out, "I thought it was Kuzon!"

"You _WHAT?_" Sokka and Katara said in unison. Toph was just smirking.

Aang was blushing. He just stood there, stunned. He started laughing at this awkward situation.

"Heh heh. I'm sure we can figure this out..."

"Not right now! We have to go!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka's right Aa- erm _Kuzon_," she stretched out the name, "As much as we all want to talk about this, we should r_eally_ get over to the next village for food."

"Ok! Let's go!" Sokka said while walking over to Appa. They all hopped on and took off to the next village.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions Answered

Here's Chapter 2! Oh and sorry about all the dialogue. I just love making them talk!

**Disclaimer**

**Me**: I don't Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is owned by-

**Sokka**: It's owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko!

**Me**: Yup. Sokka's right…

**Sokka**: Of course I am!

**Me**: Oh boy.

_**Chapter 2: Questions Answered**_

"Ok guys we're he- Oh no." Aang saw the village surrounded with gross, polluted, green water.

" What is it?" On Ji and Katara said with the same hint of worry in their voices. They both looked at each other with a death glare.

Aang ignored both of them. Actually, he didn't even notice! "Do you see the water? It's horrible! Why would anyone make it so dirty?"

"It's ok, Kuzon," On Ji began, "I'm sure if we go into the village, we can see why it's so dirty!"

Aang let out a sigh. "Ok."

"Wait!" Sokka started, "We have to settle this-" he paused, "What's your name?"

"On Ji"

"Okay! We have to settle this On Ji problem!"

"Am I a problem?"

"No. No! Of course not! _On Ji_."

"Okay, well let's just make camp over there, settle this _problem_, then head over to the village," Aang said out of nowhere, but it did make sense to everyone.

As they landed, Sokka was the first to start the conversation.

"Ok, I have questions for you." He pointed at On Ji.

"I'll answer them, as long as you answer my questions."

Sokka grumbled before answering, "Fine... But I ask first!"

"Ok!" On Ji smiled an innocent smile at Aang. But then looked over to Sokka who started talking.

"First question. How did you get onto Appa?"

"Well, I saw you guys leaving, and I didn't really get to say bye to Kuzon, so after I tricked the school master, I barely snuck in before that small girl," she pointed at Toph, "earthbended the cave mouth closed."

"Hmmmm," Sokka started, "_Interesting_." He rubbed his chin. "Ok. Next question. Do your-"

"Woah, woah. Let me ask one now!" On Ji said trying to 'keep her cool.' "What animal is that?" she pointed at Appa.

"That's his sky bison," he pointed at Aang "Ok. Now I have a very important question. Do your parents know you're gone?" he paused, "With us?"

"Nope." she moved her head back and forth signaling no. "But they do know I'm gone and they're probably looking for me." She smiled a calm smile.

Sokka started freaking out. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! What if they hunt us down?"

"They won't."

"How do you know?"

"They don't know who Kuzon is."

Sokka shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I guess that's good enough."

"Can I ask now?" On Ji put her hand on her hip.

"Go ahead."

"Are those two..." she pointed at Aang and Katara, "Dating?"

Right when On Ji asked this, Katara and Aang got a bright crimson red thrown onto their faces. Sokka was laughing so hard he was crying.

"Aha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You're funny. You know that? Right Toph? She's hilarious!"

"I wouldn't be so sure Sokka. They don't think so." Toph pointed her thumb at Aang and Katara.

"No I-I mean. Ugh!" Katara grabbed Aang's arm and pulled him away.

"Aang," Katara started, "What just happened? I'm pretty sure On Ji likes you. But you know, I-I" Aang was getting excited "Think Toph likes you too!"

"Oh. Right. Yeah. I don't think so."

**Back At Camp**

"Ok. Can I ask now?" Sokka still had a few more questions.

"Fine."

"Wait. Sokka, let me ask one."

"What? Toph! Why?"

"Because I want to." Toph just shrugged her shoulders. "Ok. On Ji."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of-what do you call him?"

"You mean Kuzon?"

"Yeah. What do you think of Kuzon?"

"Well, He is a little cute..."

"Ewww!" Sokka stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"What?" On Ji asked.

"Just ignore him On Ji. Snoozles is annoying like that."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true."

**In The Forest**

"Ummm..."

"Ummm..."

Aang was the first to speak. But it wasn't what Katara wanted to hear.

"Let's just forget this happened. C'mon, let's go back." Aang started to drag Katara back. She wanted to argue, but just gave up on the choice.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they got back to camp, Toph and Sokka were arguing.

"I'm not annoying Toph!"

"Uhh, yeah. You are."

"Katara! Am I annoying?"

"Yes."

"_Katara!_ Aang am I annoying?"

"No, of course not!" Aang was fighting the urge to laugh. "Well, sometimes."

On Ji was just standing watching the argument.

It was getting fiercer when Aang came in. "C'mon guys. We have to get to the village! Can we do this later?"

"Fine..." Sokka was the only one to say anything, when Toph just smiled.

"Fine by me Twinkletoes."

They started to walk over. They had to take a boat but they made it to the village.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Katara was the first to gasp when they arrived. "Oh no! Look at this place!"

"Yeah, it's horrible. But right now we have to get some food!"

"Sokka!"

"What? It's true Katara!"

They started to walk over to a guy who was selling food.

"Hey there!" the merchant said, "I'm Shu! Do you want to buy some fish? If you buy two, I'll throw in a clam!" He showed the group a clam dripping of green water.

"We'll just take two fish." Sokka grabbed a two-headed fish and a regular fish.

"Eww! Sokka! Does that fish… have two heads?" Katara looked at him with disgust.

"What? You get more for your money!" He paid the merchant and they walked around some more with Katara holding the fish. A little boy walked up to her. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days!

"Spare some food?" the little boy looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Of course. Here you go." Katara handed him a fish and he ran off. Katara caught up to the group. "Aang." He turned around. "Can we figure out why this place looks so sad?"

"Of course Katara. We can go ask Shu." The two walked back over to Shu.

"Do you want more fish?" he asked.

"No." Aang looked at Katara before starting again, "We wanted to know why this place looks so… sad."

"Ever since that factory moved in," he pointed to a factory that was from the Fire Nation, "There's been no clean water. It's making everyone sick."

"That's horrible!" Katara looked back at the factory. "How could this happen?"

Shu answered her question. "Its what's coming out of the factory. It's polluting our waters!"

"We have to stop it!"

"You're right Katara. But how? Its such a big river!" Aang said.

"We've been hoping the painted lady would come! But we haven't gotten lucky. Not yet." Shu looked hopeful.

"Katara! Aang! C'mon!" Sokka called them over. They ran over and took the next boat back to their camp.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There's chapter two! Hope you liked it! Next chapter will come out tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: The Painted Lady

Hey! Here's the next chapter! I would have updated my other one, but people don't like that one as much. So if you're gonna read this one, PLEASE read my other fanfic. Reviews would be nice for both stories. *cheesy smile* Ok! Disclaimer? Aang?

**Aang:** Alex doesn't own us. Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own us!

**Sokka:** Gee, Aang, I'm pretty sure people know that.

**Aang: **I'm sorry, are you questioning the most powerful being in our world?

**Sokka:** After kiss-

**Me:** Okay, Sokka! Shut up or you're gonna get it! Don't give away the chapter! Maybe I'll pair you with Toph…

**Sokka:** No!

**Me:** That's what I thought.

**Aang:** Ha-ha.

**Me:** You too. Do you want On Ji?

**Aang:** No!

**Me:** Just 'cause you're my favorite character doesn't mean I can't pair you with someone else. *whispers* But I never will.

**Aang:** Heh heh. That's what I thought.

**Sokka:** Wait, Aang? What did she say? AANG?

**Aang:** Nothing Sokka. Now shut up, people want to get onto the story.

**Sokka:** *Annoyed look towards Aang*

_**Chapter 3: The Painted Lady**_

"Is everyone packed up?" Sokka asked the next morning a little too anxious to get going. He was trying to get all of their supplies on top of Appa.

"Sokka, I don't think we can leave yet."

"What? Katara! Why?"

"Katara's right. Sokka, just look at Appa! He has a purple tongue!" To prove his point, Aang opened up Appa's mouth and brought out the giant half-purple tongue.

"Awww man!" Why does Appa _have_ to get sick?"

"Hey, Sokka. Don't get mad at him!" Aang _had_ to defend his sky bison, "You guys got sick too!"

"Fine. We'll stay for a few more days..."

/\/\/\/\/\

They walked into the village _again_. But this time, something was different.

"Hey, guys," Katara started, "Does this place look... Different?"

"Yeah, it does." Sokka agreed with Katara. "It's like it's more... Lively."

It _was_. Children were bouncing balls around, and people looked healthier. The group walked over to Shu.

"Hey Shu. What happened here? It's a lot happier, and livelier than I remember."

"Oh it's the Painted Lady." He answered Sokka's question right away. "She came over and healed our sick."

"Wow. That's amazing!" Katara exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yup. So what can I do for ya? Do you want more fish?"

/\/\/\/\/\

She stood up as quietly as she could, waking no one. She knew what she had to do. Walking over to the small river with the only clean water anywhere nearby, she put on her stuff. Including a long, dark, robe, red and white face paint, and an enormous hat with thin silk on the side that would cover her face.

She was slowing sneaking out when she stepped on a small twig, waking the lightest sleeper of the camp.

"Huh?" he whispered. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal the painted lady. They made no eye contact as she quickly sprinted off, over to the filthy water. He got up as well, using his airbending to help him. "Wait! Stop!" She was fast but he was gaining on her.

As she made a large leap, she landed wrong, making her thin form fall with her.

Aang jumped down as well. Using his airbending, he landed gracefully next to the covered lady. He tried taking off her large hat, but to no avail. Her long thin fingers were holding it.

But he was stronger. And he pulled off the hat to reveal an embarrassed Katara.

"Katara?"

Katara let out a long sigh before responding. "Yeah. It's me, Aang."

"You're the Painted Lady?"

"I wasn't at first, but then I decided why not?" She let out an awkward laugh.

"Oh. So what were you gonna do?"

"Look Aang, I know you want to stop me bu-"

"I'm not gonna stop you." He smiled, "I want to help."

"Oh. Well, I was just gonna go to the village, but now that you're gonna help…" Katara pointed over to the factory. "Do you think we can take that down?"

"The factory?"

"Yeah. It's polluting their waters. We have to get rid of it."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, Aang. I am"

"Okay…" And with Aang's last reply, they went over to factory.

/\/\/\/\/\

As they came over, they saw one main pipe that was polluting the water.

Aang had an idea. "Okay. I think I know what we can do. Katara, bend as much of the water into that pipe as possible. I'll help. After that, I'll bend a rock into the pipe and it'll hold all the water in. More water will be coming out, so I'm pretty sure the pipe will explode, messing up the rest of the factory with it."

"Are you sure this'll work?"

"50/50."

Katara sighed, "Ok. I guess we have no other choice anyway."

They did Aang's plan, exactly as he explained it. The water piled up, making the pipe explode. But they didn't see the next part coming. A big chunk of the pipe flew up and into one of the vents leading to the main system. The pipe-chunk hit the main fire system, causing it to explode and destroy the factory on a much bigger scale.

Katara jumped up and down. "Aang, we did it!" she threw her arms around Aang's surprised form.

He quickly accepted the hug, saying, "I can't believe it worked! It wasn't what we expected; but it worked!"

"C'mon, Katara said. "Let's get back to camp."

/\/\/\/\/\

By the time they arrived, it was already sunrise. They both tried to sneak in but Sokka caught them by surprise.

"Ah ha! I knew you two snuck out! So what were you doing, huh?"

"Sokka, Sokka. Calm. Down!" Katara tried so hard to keep him calm. "We did nothing... You'll figure out later." She let out a small giggle and glanced over to Aang. He smiled back before speaking.

"Gee Sokka, what did you think we were doing?"

On Ji answered that for him. "Kissing! Or hugging! What dating people do. He considered my theory." On Ji beamed at herself for thinking of the 'theory' she was talking about.

"Oh yeah? And what was your 'theory'?" Katara gave her a bratty look, defending herself for what she knew was going to be bad.

Toph cut in. "She thought you and Twinkletoes were dating just because you two left. She thought you two were 'smooching'."

"Smooching? As in, kissing, smooching?"

"What other smooching is there Sugar Queen?"

"Well-"

On Ji found the perfect opportunity. "Yeah, like this!"

She ran up to Aang and planted a big, wet kiss right on his mouth. He was twirling around after she threw him back.

Katara got mad. "I'm pretty sure she meant like THIS!" She grabbed Aang and gave him a bigger kiss than that of On Ji. He was now twirling around, smiling with googly eyes, and had a drop of drool forming at the end of his mouth.

"Uh-uh-uhhhhhhhh."

"Well Kuzon? Who's kiss was better?"

"K-K-Katara..."

"Ha! Oh yeah. Who's the best kisser? KATARA!" she was doing a victory dance.

"Katara!"

"What do you want Sokka?" she put her hand on her hip.

"Look what you did to him!" he gestured over to Aang.

He. Was. Amazed. He's never felt a kiss as good as that.

"Aang? Aang?" she threw her hand back and forth in front of his face.

"Katara!"

"Sokka, can we figure out what just happened with Aang first?"

"No! You just _KISSED_ Aang!"

Right then, she blushed at her actions. 'I just kissed Aang...' She realized what she just did. 'And he... _liked_ it. No Katara. Wait until _AFTER_ the war.'

Right there, Aang pulled Katara away. They walked deep into the trees, Aang knowing what he was going to say. "K-Katara?" He stuttered.

"Yeah?" she responded, her eyes showing nervousness.

"About that kiss... did you like-err I mean-"

"Look, Aang." she sighed. "I'm sorry about that, okay? I know you like On Ji; but-" His laugh interrupted her.

"You think I like _On Ji_?"

"Yeah, who else could you like?"

"Ummm. Well..." 'This is it,' he thought. 'I'm gonna tell her I love her.'

"Twinkletoes? Sugar Queen!" They heard Toph's loud voice. She found them and dragged them back. "Hey, I know you guys want some alone time, but Sokka says we have to go to the village really quick, then leave."

They both let out a sigh of relief. 'I can't believe that almost happened!' they both thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**YES I'M ALIVE IT'S TRUE! I'm so sorry I left you guys. This story, was my first, and it's gotten the most reviews. *tear* I feel so proud. But I'm back (we have a break, YES! :D) and this time I'm not leaving. My other stories will be updated and I have another one coming soon *hint hint*. So... enjoy. :D **

**Me no own ATLA by the way, I thought it was obvious by now. **

* * *

The next day, they woke up at dawn and headed out towards another Fire Nation village. It took the whole day to get there, so when they got there, they all plopped down on the grass and looked at a meteor shower happening right before their eyes.

"Wow," Katara said in awe. "I've never seen anything like this!"

"Kinda makes you realize how insignificant we are," Sokka said, with his arms behind his head.

"Ehh... You've seen nothing once, you've seen it a thousand times." Right as Toph said this, a giant meteor crossed the sky so close, it looked like you could touch it.

"Ohhh, you've never not seen anything like this," Sokka replied with his horrible grammar.

The meteor hit the ground and Aang noticed a nearby village. "That village is going to be burned down!" he exclaimed, pointing to the village.

"No. We can stop it," Katara said with a determined look. She looked over to On Ji, who was on the brink of freaking out. She then looked over to Aang, who got into an Earthbending position. She quietly whispered into his ear, "Look, I know that we have to put this out right now, but On Ji's here."

He glanced over to the scared Fire Nation girl. "Fine. I'll-I'll tell her to get water to put it out! It'll keep her busy."

Katara sighed at his idiotic plan but obliged. "Fine."

And so they went to work. Sokka sat back, looking upset at the fact that Aang just told him to watch Momo.

"Sokka, stand clear!" Aang yelled as he bended many gallons of water over his head.

"Right. Got it." Sokka mumbled, dragging his feet away with no enthusiasm. But as he did this, the water drenched him as well as the meteor.

Aang brushed his hands saying a 'Good job' to everyone, as On Ji came rushing back with a bucket of water. "How did- but- oh never mind. I'm going to bed." On Ji said, with as much enthusiasm Sokka had earlier. And with On Ji leading the way, they all drifted off into a quiet sleep.

* * *

"Psst! On Ji! Wake up! It's Kuzon!"

On Ji was startled awake by Kuzon. "Huh? What?" she mumbled groggily.

"C'mon. I have to tell you something." Aang said dragging On Ji away to a spot where Katara wouldn't find them.

"On Ji," Aang said with a big breath, "I'm the Avatar."

* * *

"Sokka. Sokka! _SOKKA_!"

"Meh... _WHAT_ Katara?"

"I-I can't find Aang anywhere! And On Ji, too!"

"Maybe they're just talking..."

_Or maybe, they're kissing as we speak!_ Katara thought.

"I'm gonna look for them. Sokka, stay here with Toph and watch the camp."

"Yeah-yeah," Sokka mumbled as he turned over and went back to snoring.

* * *

Aang started to drag an unconscious On Ji back to camp. He heard a rip of her clothes and decided to carry her bridal style so she would get anymore rips in her clothing.

When Aang returned back to camp, he noticed Katara gone, and Sokka and Toph still snoring away.

"What's going on here?" he mumbled to himself.

"Oh! Aang! There you are—" Katara stopped herself from giving Aang a hug as she noticed On Ji in his arms, out cold.

"Oh! Well, hello Katara. I-I just told On Ji that I was the," Katara's eyes widened, "Avatar."

"_You_ WHA—_mmph_!" Aang clamped Katara's mouth shut while struggling to hold On Ji. He shushed her abruptly.

"Don't! You'll wake up On Ji! She, actually passed out."

"Really?" Katara's muffled voice could be heard behind Aang's hand. Aang nodded as Katara started to laugh into Aang's hand.

Aang took away his hand and shushed Katara again as she began to snicker.

"Please, Katara. Just help me put her down on a sleeping bag."

Katara sighed in defeat, "All right."

As Aang struggled holding onto On Ji, Katara searched for a sleeping bag and found one quickly. Aang rushed over, set her down, and let out a sigh of relief. He mumbled a thank you to Katara before walking away.

"Wait!" Katara stopped Aang. He turned around. "What are you gonna do when she wakes up?"

Aang shrugged. "I don't know from this point. We'll just... Go with the flow," he said calmly.

Katara rolled her eyes as he walked away. She glared daggers at On Ji as On Ji laid unconscious on the ground. She felt her heartbeat pick up in anger at what this girl caused. She just _had_ to get her "precious" little hands on Aang. She sighed. Maybe... this was for the best? No, impossible. Why would they need On Ji? She probably didn't know how to firebend, much less swing around a weapon.

Katara caught herself staring at the girl, lost in thought. If On Ji wasn't so stubborn in fighting for Aang, she realized, they would be very good friends. Braiding each others hair, talking about gossip, telling each other jokes. It was then that she decided.

She must befriend On Ji. Even if it killed her doing so.

* * *

Aang walked around the woods looking for something—anything— to get his mind off of the _drama_ that was being unfolded. He was never one for drama, for sure. But he couldn't help but feel a pang of excitement at the realization that Katara could like him. _Like_ him! She had always given off subtle hints before, but not like the "subtle" hint she had given off when she kissed him. He brushed his fingers over his lips in remembrance of the soft, sweet, lips that had been pushed onto his. His eyes started to drift closed as he slipped off into a daydream...

Her scent. Her lips. Her smile. There was nothing that he didn't love about her. He wished he could tell her, but that would cause more drama than an Ember Island play. Because... he hated to face this fact, but...

On Ji liked him.

And he could never break a heart as sweet as On Ji's.

His eyes opened to see the silhouette of the trees illuminated by the sun. He quickly scanned his surroundings before turning around and going back to camp.

* * *

"These people don't know how close they were to getting toasted last night." Aang said as they relaxed at a local restaurant. They were eating at an outside table.

"Yeah, the worst thing about being in disguise is that we don't get the hero worship anymore. I miss the love," Toph explained with a dumpling in her mouth.

On Ji looked off into the Fire Nation city. She was sitting next to Sokka, as he mumbled "Boo hoo, poor heroes," sarcastically.

"What's wrong, Sokka? You haven't touched your smoked sea slug," Katara asked with concern.

"I can relate," On Ji said out of nowhere.

Sokka looked at her as she stared at the ground beneath her.

Katara wanted to retort with an "Oh, and you've had hardships? You suffered a loss with this war? How can _you_, out of all people _relate_ to what's going on?" But she just bit back her tongue.

"You feel unneeded, like you can't do anything to help," On Ji mumbled. "I feel the same way. I've never had to lift a finger in my life. And I hate it. People always want to do the things for me. They think, just because I'm delicate, and a girl–" Katara's ears perked up, "–that I can't do anything. They feel like I must be protected just because I can't use a sword, or fire bend. I wish I could prove them wrong." She whispered the last sentence.

"Oh. Wow. Well, uh, maybe I could teach you some moves with the sword?" Sokka asked her.

Her lips curved into a small smile. "I have an even better idea."

* * *

**Yeah, it's a cliffy. Sorry 'bout that guys. I should probably make these chapters longer... later. :D But, tell me if you like it, hated it, you want to kill me for it, anything really. Review and I'll be happy. :) Even if you don't, I'm still happy. :D **

**Oh, and if you guys didn't notice... my writing has improved! Yay! XD**


End file.
